1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a profile for a truck floor or bed. Specifically, this invention is directed to a structure for a dumpster truck bridge or troughed floor that comprises a least one web with a lateral surface facing toward the load.
2. Description of the Related Art
The structures of dumpster floors set forth below are described in "Aluminium-Konstruktionen des Nutzfahrzeugbaus" by Angehrn, Gross and Kowius, Aluminium-Verlag Dusseldorf, 1990, pp. 167-192.
When transporting bulk material in vehicles with (light metal) dumpsters, an abrasive wear of the dumpster floor that is typically greatest at the back part thereof occurs due to frequent loading and unloading events. In a known dumpster floor, the load surface is formed of sheets of, for example, AlMgMn that are secured to carrying profiles. When wear occurs at the sheets, the load surface is repaired by welding on new sheets. This structure has the disadvantage of long assembly times due to the required welding jobs. Moreover, the mechanical roadability of the sheets is comparatively low.
In another structure, profiles are employed for forming the dumpster floor. The profiles are manufactured or cut to the desired length according to the dimensions of the dumpster floor and are arranged with their long sides next to one another for forming the dumpster floor. Neighboring profiles are respectively connected to one another by welding or other suitable joining processes. Compared to the sheet structure, the profile structure has the advantage of a more simple manufacturing process, a shortening of the assembly times due to the lower welding requirements as well as of a higher mechanical loadability.
For costs reasons, profiles having a greater wall thickness are preferably utilized only in the back region of the dumpster floor where the abrasive wear occurs most significantly. This, however, has the disadvantage of a requisite transverse positioning of the profiles in the formation of the dumpster floor, which requires a greater number of parts connected with a higher assembly outlay compared to their longitudinal positioning. Moreover, the manufacture of profiles with different wall thicknesses results in increased tool and manufacturing costs.
One object of the present invention is the creation of a profile for a dumpster floor of the species initially cited that exhibits an improved durability with respect to abrasive wear. Moreover, a dumpster floor with improved wear resistance should be created that is formed of profiles that can be optimally economically manufactured and laid. Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following summary and detailed description of the preferred embodiments.